valengalfandomcom-20200213-history
House Rose
House Rose The Roses were raised to the seat of dukes for service in the miletian war, The roses were ogirionally Barons in the service of the Van Dracken family. The originator of the Rose line was a common man who fought against the clanlords as a mercenary in the Ebonwode Armies, He was reffered to as "The Knight of Thorns" because of his uncanny battle prowess and fierce temper, It was said that none whos lives touched the Knight of thorns drew away unbloodied, The second notable ancestor was the first rose to be made a baron, He led a contingent of Van Drackens troops in the Heresy war with the Ebonwode empire and won one of the few victories the fledgling Valen Kingdoms had and forced the saint lord "Pride" to retreat. The current patriarch of the house is Magnus rose, He is a firece and dangerous man who won his title fighting as a commander in the miletian war, He is ruthless and merciless, He has a great tempre but he keeps it locked away behind methodical control, Lord term plans and an Iron determination to succeed Magnus had three sons, The first Ulver was killed by his youngest son Ivar in a duel, The second Knut was shamed for entering into a secretive relationship with a man who Van Dracken considered an opponent and was forced to join the Order of the Dragon, His third son is an ex paladin who has married into the castmire family against magnus's wishes, His oldest grandaughter is set to become the Heir to the Castmire province and his Seoncd Grandaughter and heir is promised to marry the first son of lord Stian Vikernis. Drenthe Drenthe was origionally a miletian city focused around reverence for divine power, it was full of chapels and religious texts, It fell to Valen invaders during the Second Miletian war, It is a vast city but is in a serious state of disrepair, The area is also plagued by mercenaries hired by families wanting their lands back, angry natives or even other city states. Military The Rose family was granted all its own forces when it settled in miletia and was supplemented by settlers from the Dragonlands, The military is still in a fledgling state but Magnus is a fantastic military leader. Magnus favours offensive action in almost every circumstance, only being deffensive enough to confound his enemies tactically, His forces represent these dieals turning any advanatage into a crushing advantage Vassals The Blood Count The blood count was raised by magnus for his service in the miletian war, He is a clansman and was origionally sworn under a baron in the service of Stian Vikernis, He was granted to magnus by Stian as part of the deal to join their houses through their children Amelia Sune Amelia was originally a Knight in Magnus's service and was responsible for supply and logistics, She was not in magnus's assault forces but proved she should have been when she repelled one of the miletian counter attacks on the valen War Camp, She was raised to be his first baroness in recognition of her service and was instructed to build the first of his cities outside of Drenthe, A fortress that will be known as Gengasgrad. Category:NPC